Carmen Barrett
Carmen Barrett is a lead character in the TV series, "Elemental". Carmen is one of the five teenagers apart of the Elemental Warrior Team. * SHORT BIOGRAPHY Carmen Danielle Barrett was born on September 12th, 2003. At the hospital, it was just her mother, Chandra and grandmother, Evelyn, since her father didn't show up. She never met him. Carmen was always a stay to herself type of girl from when she started Kindergarten to 5th Grade. To get her out of her shell and to talk to people a little more, her mom made her tryout for cheerleading her first year of middle school. Carmen was already flexible and able to flip really good because her mother put her in self defense classes at the age of 9. She did this because Carmen is a little tinier than others so she wanted her to be protected if anyone ever tried to bully or mess with her. By 8th Grade, Carmen had made lots of new friends and was pretty popular because of her triumphant cheerleading skills. Now in 10th Grade, she is the captain of the senior cheer squad and has gotten them entered into a National Cheerleading Competition. This competition would open doors for Carmen with big college cheer scholarships and even professional sporting cheering teams. Now more confident, Carmen was ready for anything, well until she found out her hidden secret. * POWERS AND ABILITIES * '''Metahuman Physiology- '''Carmen inherited her metahuman physics from her grandmother. Carmen's power is not only harmful but not easily learned. While being the most advanced on the team, she does have to be careful using her powers around others. * '''Enhanced Metagene- '''Carmen, along with her fellow teammates, are all "Enhanced Metahumans". This term is used to describe metahuman with more than one superhuman power. Carmen possess numerous powers other than her element. * '''Cryokinesis- '''It is found out in the "Pilot" episode, that Carmen has the power to create and control any type of ice, including snow. She inherited this from her great grandmother who was an Elemental Warrior fighting along with Master Terequi "Tee" decades earlier. * '''Teleportation- '''In episode two, "Darkness Arisen", Carmen learns that one of her secondary powers is teleportation. This means Carmen has the ability to transport herself, others, and objects from on place to another. * '''Enhanced Ice Healing- '''Carmen has the power to heal herself and others. This power is similar to Master Tee's but hers is a little different. She can only heal alive subjects. This power comes in handy after battles, like in the episode "Avalanche", Carmen proves herself as the most advanced when she heals the entire team at once with one blast of her energy. * '''Body Temperature Manipulation- '''Due to her element, Carmen has the power to freeze an opponent. She also has the power to change their entire body temperature. She can make them opponents cold even on the hottest day. This may work in battle, but she constantly has to be careful, if she touches the wrong person with her powers activated it could have horrific consequences. Category:Characters Category:Meta-Humans